Percy jackson titan king
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Percy jackson, son of Athena and Persiedon finds out he wasn't mortal or a god but in fact a Titan. When freeing the peaceful titans from imprisonment he stumbles upon a new titaness, Hermione Granger and the demigod Harry Potter, what happens when you-know-who finds out about the godly world?
1. Chapter 1

Percy jackson titan king

I own nothing

Ch 1: maiden goddess's son

It was a cold night in new York, a thick blizzard had swept over the city hindering almost everyone. Everyone accept a blonde goddess. She was fed up with everything and everyone on Olympus, her idiotic father had made another irrational decision which ended up with Hera kicking his ass. Persiedon was acting twitchy and Athena knew that he was nervous about Zeus finding out about his son, Athena was too, after all its not everyday a maiden goddess breaks her vow willingly and to her main rival nonetheless, but in truth they'd secretly been dating since mortals first developed gunpowder, leave it to a son of Ares to make something so destructive even if on accident. She subconsciously wondered if her son would be safe with the mortal woman Sally Jackson they left him with, they wanted him safe and hidden and they knew that the clear sighted woman would be their best chance.

Fourteen years later and a fifteen year old percy had grown up a kind hearted person, he was intelligent like his mother and loyal like his father, well more loyal anyway. He knew of the greek world and everything but thought he was a clear sighted mortal like his adoptive mother.

It was a regular day for percy, he had finished another day in school, he knew that grover was a satyr and he'd spent countless hours trying to convince the goat man he was not a demigod. He was walking through central park when he heard a scream. He rushed towards the source and found two men stalking towards a girl in silver. He noticed they both wore orange T-shirts and had celestial bronze weapons.

"get away from her! " percy shouted as he drew a spear. His adopted mum Sally had told him that it was a gift from a goddess to him.

" what's it to you? " One of the boys spat. He had turned his sword towards percy.

" let the hunter of artemis go. " percy demanded.

" Fuck you. " the boy with the sword growled before he lunged at percy. Percy sidestepped then hit the sword from the boy's hand with his spear before swinging it around and hitting the back of his head, dropping him cold. The second boy charged only to be tripped up by the girl and knocked out with a single punch.

"are you alright malady? " percy asked cautiously, he knew from what Sally told him that the hunters were not trusting of men.

Before the girl could reply to this, twelve others led by artemis rushed out and saw them, instantly everyone but artemis had their weapons aimed at percy.

"Boy, what did you do? " artemis demanded coldly.

" I am sorry for the intrusion malady, I was only trying to bye your hunter enough time to escape. " percy stated as he bowed politely, oblivious to the cut on his forehead." I mean no harm to this I swear on the river styx. " at that thunder rumbled in the distance and percy remained unharmed.

" I do not care boy, zoe would of handled herself, " artemis spat" girls, prepare to " artemis stopped midsentence upon seeing the Golden inchor drop from Percy's forehead and onto the ground."... Set up camp, I must take this male to Olympus."

"malady? " zoe asked uncertainly.

" do as I say zoe, I'll be back shortly. " artemis explained before walking over to percy who was still kneeling." stand up. " she ordered.

Percy did so but still looked down." who are you boy? Who are your parents? " artemis demand.

" I am Perseus 'Percy' Jackson malady, a clear sighted mortal and I never knew my birth parents, my adoptive mother said that they were kind people though. " percy explained in a timid voice." I have no disrespect towards you lady artemis but I don't feel comfortable with eye contact with one who I consider an idol. "

" idol? " artemis questioned in anger.

" yes malady, I look up to you as an example of how to act towards women. " percy explained.

" whatever, you're still coming. " artemis ordered as she grabbed his arm and flashed him into the thrown room on Olympus. All of the olympians were waiting there even hestia and hades. Upon seeing who artemis brought with her, Athena rushed forwards and enveloped percy in a hug.

" Daughter! What is the meaning of this? " Zeus demanded to both Athena and artemis.

" this immortal saved my hunters but he has no domain. " artemis explained, then looked to her sister." Athena why are you hugging him? "

" he is my son. " Athena stated simply.

" what?! " percy and the entire council shouted in shock, Athena never had any immortal children.

" with respect malady, that can't be true, I'm just a clear sighted mortal, my adoptive mother Sally told me that my real parents died in a car crash. " percy explained as he gently pushed away from Athena." I am sorry if this has caused confusion. "

" I swear on the river styx that you are my real son Perseus. " Athena stated simply. Thunder boomed overhead and everyone stared in shock.

" Daughter, who is his father? " Zeus stated in a deadly calm voice which scared even hades.

" Promise you won't harm him or have him harmed, swear it on the styx? " percy offered. Athena smiled at her son, he was smarter than his father that's for sure.

" Fine I swear I won't harm him or have him harmed. " Zeus muttered degrudgingly and thunder boomed overhead.

" Okay it's safe now. " Athena smiled and a embarrassed Persiedon stood up from his thrown. Everyone was shocked by that as most thought they hated each other.

"WHAT?! HIM!?" Zeus bellowed.

"you swore on the styx. " Athena smirked. Hera grumbled and handed Aphrodite a small bag of deruchimas.

" fine, I'll harm your child instead. " Zeus roared as he summoned his master bolt.

" dare throw that bolt Zeus and we will make sure it's lodged up your ass. " three elderly women spoke as one.

" L-lady fates. " Zeus stuttered." what ever can we do to be blessed with your gracious presence? "

" In time but first. " the fates smiled and turned to percy." All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Athena and Perseidon, major Titan of wisdom, water, hunting, loyalty, sun, moon, time, underworld, the heavens, love, combat and minor titan of literature, space, owls, horses, weather, demigods and demititans. " the fates called as one. Zeus more now than ever wanted to blast the young immortal.

" titan? " percy squeaked in fear. The fates nodded." But I don't want to be the bag guy. "

" no you are not, you shall rule in the east, the gods in the West, it is your choice if you wish to wage a war against the gods, we shall not stop you either in fact we would support you. " Cletho smiled calmly." what you do now is upto you. "

" I say we throw him in into Tarterus! " Zeus declared loudly.

" you shall do no such thing! " the fates bellowed." to do so is to declare war upon us! " Zeus paled at the thought of fighting the cudgle using primordials.

" I swear upon the river styx that I won't declare war upon Olympus unless you provoke me. " percy stated. Thunder rumbled and everyone looked at percy in awe, not many who would be considered a enemy would do that.

" While we're at it, mum, can I divorce Aphrodite? " hephestus asked.

" why? " hera asked curiously.

" loveless relationships never work out. " Hephestus shrugged.

Hera nodded." I hera daughter of Kronos and Ryhea, goddess of marriage hereby divorce Hephestus and aphrodite. " there was a low rumble and they were divorced.

" thanks. " hephestus smiled.

" I'm going with percy. " aphrodite piped up. Everybody gave her a 'are you kidding me' look." what? Unlike you morons I'm not a goddess, I'm a primordial goddess, I'd rather stick with someone who has a closer level of power. "

" And that's the only reason? " Athena asked with a pointed glare at aphrodite, fearing for her son.

" swear on the river styx. " aphrodite smiled as thunder rumbled." Besides, Zeus is a prick. "

" Language! " hestia scolded them." he's barely sixteen! "

Percy looked around oddly at them." uh, sorry but what exactly do I do now? "

" go inform Sally, I'm sure she will understand, also known this, beware of spiders. " the fates stated then dissappeared.

" okay, could I please have someone help me get home? " percy asked timidly. Zeus and ares glared at him.

" I'll help nephew. " Hestia smiled as she walked over to percy." I just know that you'll do great things one day. " with that she flashed both percy and herself to Sally's apartment.

" Uh, hi. " Sally stated nervously." percy who's she and what happened? "

" I'm lady hestia. " the goddess smiled." please don't bow. " she added quickly.

" Uh, I kinda found out my parents are gods. " percy stated nervously.

" oh dear, percy I was planning on telling you about that when you were sixteen. " Sally sighed.

" it's okay, I don't blame you. " percy smiled." but, I also found out that I'm not a god, I'm a titan. "

" titan? " Sally asked in awe.

" yes, but I believe that he will do good things Sally. " hestia smiled." Percy wanted to come here before he went to San Francisco at Mount Tam as that is where orytheus is located. "

" Lady hestia, thank you for helping percy. " Sally smiled.

" please just call me Hestia. " the hearth goddess smiled." Also I believe that percy has something to ask you. " she added giving percy a nudge.

" Uh, mum, do you want to come with me? " percy asked.

" of course, not everyday your adoptive godly son becomes a titan. " Sally smiled at percy." so, when do we leave? "

" I'm not sure, I don't know how to flash yet. " percy admitted sheepishly as the scent of perfume sat heavily in the air and aphrodite appeared." Lady aphrodite, what are you doing for here? "

" hey, I said I was going with you remember, oh, hi Sally. " aphrodite smiled.

" lady aphrodite. " Sally bowed.

" don't bow, your probably my favorite legacy. " aphrodite smiled, that lead to confused looks so she elaborated." your my ten times great granddaughter Sally. "

" so, I'm a demigod? " Sally asked.

" No, the godly genes died out three generations ago, you're fully mortal but your humble and I like that. "aphrodite explained simply." also if percy wants we could make you a titan. "

" what? " percy and Sally asked in confusion.

" You can make her a titan percy, jeez you inherited your father's brains. " aphrodite sighed." just think about Sally being a titan and she will be one, just not here, we need more space. " she clicked her fingers and they all found themselves in a large thrown room made of marbel.

" where are we? " percy asked.

" the titan thrown room" hestia stated. "I've never been here while it wasn't damaged." she awed as she looked around the magnificent room.

"okay percy, go ahead. " aphrodite smiled.

Percy nodded and concentrated. Soon Sally glowed silver and when it died down she was 30 ft tall and in a greek toga and had a small ring of fire around her left wrist. The three fates then flashed in.

" all hail Sally jackson, titan of the hearth and family, minor titan of cooking. " they spoke happily." enjoy immortality Sally. " then then turned to percy." by the way, we had forgot to mention that atlas is outside under the sky, we don't suggest releasing him. " they then dissappeared with a flash.

" mum, you okay? " percy asked.

" Asides the feeling that I've had lots of coffee I'm fine. " Sally smiled.

" well we share the same domains so I'll help you get used to it. " hestia smiled as she led Sally somewhere private.

" now what? " percy asked.

" Well I'm going to camp halfblood to get my children away from where Zeus can harm them, then to new Rome to get the children of my other aspect and try to keep them from killing each other" aphrodite shrugged. "you should come with me, get to know you half mortal siblings." with a flash they both were transported to camp halfblood, instantly everyone bowed to Lady aphrodite.

"Jeez, rise. " aphrodite sighed." everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Perseus Jackson, the new titan king. " at that most campers cowered. Some took up arms towards percy who raised his hands in a placid gesture." put down your weapons, Percy already swore not to go against Olympus, he's just with me while I show him the ropes. "

" Milady." a girl with brunet hair bowed.

"Katie my daughter, could you gather your siblings please? I fear Zeus will try something stupid as I just divorced Hephestus. " aphrodite explained. Katie nodded and rushed off to her cabin." Annabeth? " aphrodite called.

" yes lady aphrodite? " a blonde girl with Grey eyes asked.

" This is your brother Perseus, could you please show him around? " aphrodite asked politely, not bothering to use charmspeak.

" How can he by mum's son if he's a titan? " Annabeth asked." it makes no sense. "

" Unfortunately the fates wanted to make it so, I was raised as a mortal but I knew of the truth behind the gods, pretty much put my architecture plans down the toilet. " percy sighed.

" you wanted to be an architect?" Annabeth asked eagerly.

"of course, I always found that stuff interesting, especially if it involved marine life too. Guess both my parents rubbed off on me. " percy chuckled.

" who's your father? " Annabeth asked.

" Well then, riddle me this. " percy smiled giddily." a barer of the spear of three, the realm of seven is where you'll find me, from foam he made a stallion, who is it? "

" a riddle? Yes! " Annabeth cheered softly, almost every child of Athena loved riddles." spear of three, a trident, realm of seven... Hmm, the seas and... Oh my gods, it's persiedon." she realized in shock. Percy nodded and chuckled at his half-sister's shock.

"yeah, I'm still shocked, until today I thought I was mortal, remember? " percy chuckled as they arrived at a cabin which looked like a library.

" listen up! " Annabeth called." this is our half brother Perseus, son of mum and the barnacle beard. " everyone bowed at that.

" uh, can you please not do that? " percy asked." I've done nothing to earn your respect yet, I always believed it should be earn, not given. "

" yep, he's mum's kid. " a boy chuckled before falling off the bed he was on." ouch,... AHHHHH SPIDER! " at that the entire cabin was filled with shrieks of fear as everyone rushed to get away from the tiny arachnid. Percy just bent down and looked at it.

" I don't see what you're scared of. " percy stated, then the spider raised back like a Sydney funnel Web spider." AHH HADES THAT'S SCARY! " percy shouted as he jumped back in shock." Bloody hell, never look at spiders with magnified vision. They're creepy as hell. "

" see? " the cabin chorused at percy. He nodded before pulling his retractable spear from his side and slamming it on the spider, killing it.

" Yep, he's our brother alright. " one camper smiled happily.

" So, now what? I was sent in here to say hi and I'm new to the entire not being mortal thing. " percy admitted, many gave him confused looks.

" he was raised as a clear sighted mortal. " a new voice stated, it was hestia.

" uh, hi. " Sally smiled nervously.

" Everyone this is my adoptive mother Sally, current titaness of the hearth family and cooking. " percy introduced, some bowed, other froze in fear." relax, she wouldn't harm a fly unless it was accidental... Until you somehow make her mad, then yeah, run. "

" he's joking, I wouldn't harm anyone unless they seriously did something horrendously wrong. " Sally smiled happily." and please don't bow, it's a bit unnerving to see you do that. "

" So, what's going on Lady hestia? Mum? " percy asked politely.

" Zeus chucked a sad and is planning to kill your siblings, we're taking them to orytheus to keep them safe. " hestia explained." Athena is already there setting up rooms for everyone with help from Persiedon. "

" okay, how do we get there, can we walk there? " percy asked cluelessly.

" if you want to walk for months, then yeah. " hestia joked." we'll flash everyone there, campers close your eyes. Percy imagine us all vanishing then reappearing in your thrown room. "

With a silver flash, everyone vanished from the cabin but in the depths of Tarterus something ancient and evil stirred. The only two who noticed this stirring was hades and percy but the later didn't know what to make of it.

" Everybody alright? " percy asked after they reappeared in the main hall of Orypheus. They were a series of" yes milords " and" yes Lord percy" to his question. "please just call me percy, I don't like the idea of the entire Lord stuff it'll lead to a over inflated ego like Zeus's." many expected thunder to rumble but there was none.

"no thunder? " Annabeth asked in shock." how did you get away from that? "

" Well I've apparently got the west part of America, the gods have the east, not sure how that'll work with the Roman's though. " percy admitted.

" what Romans? " Mathew asked in confusion.

" we've got two aspects, one Roman one greek, think split personality. " a man explained.

" uh, sorry but who are you? " percy asked politely.

" Oh sorry, where are my manors, I'm Neptune, " his form then shifted to that of Percy's dad." and Persiedon, son, it's a bit confusing I know but you'll get used to it. "

" So, how does that work exactly? " Annabeth asked.

" When Rome took over Greece to survive we adopted new personas and appearances, we change form based on which side we're around. " Persiedon explained." Percy is a bit simular except Athena theorized that he's constantly in both his forms since your mother was Minerva when we, yeah. "

" Childhood ruined. " Mathew muttered. " yep. " Annabeth agreed. A few younger kids kept asking what was going on but we're told not to ask.

There was a flash of light and aphrodite appeared with two groups of people, one wearing camp halfblood shirts, another wearing purple shirts labeled New Rome or wearing Roman armor. "Hey percy, thanks for letting them stay for a bit."

"your welcome lady aphrodite. " percy smiled.

" Mum, who's he? " a girl with tanned skin asked. She was wearing mortal clothing and looked confused, probably new to the demigod thing.

" I'm perseus Jackson but please just call me percy. " percy explained.

" So why are we in Saturn's stronghold? " a Roman boy with scruffy blonde hair asked.

" Inherited it with the title? " percy shrugged.

" How? Are you a god? " the same kid asked nervously.

Percy shook his head." I'm a titan not a god, but relax, I swore on the styx earlier I won't cause harm to Olympus unless provoked, that includes their children. "

" o-kay, what now? " a woman about 23 asked, her hair was black and done in multiple plats.

"Im not sure." percy replied honestly.

"got it sorted already. " hestia smiled." Sally and I enchanted a few spare rooms to act like cabins or the cohorts for the Roman terms. "

" Thank you. " percy smiled.

" think nothing of it percy, now I'm sorry but I have to go or Zeus will throw a fit. " with that she flashed out.

" so, now what? " Annabeth asked bluntly.

" Not sure honestly but stay inside Landon is out there and I'd rather not have anyone die. " percy explained. Everyone agreed to the logic." Oh crud, what do I do about school? Rachel is going to kill me. "

" Aren't you immortal? " Mathew asked.

" I don't care if I am, she'll find a way. " percy argued." man she'll skin me alive. "

" So, girlfriend I take it? " aphrodite asked.

" no but she's clearsighted and can see glimpses of the future. " percy admitted." not to mention I've seen her attack and kill a cyclops with just a hairbrush. " Poseidon cringed.

" I think I like this girl. " aphrodite smiled." she turned fashion into weapons. "

" Crud, she at least deserves to know the truth. " percy sighed.

" well if I recall correctly the titan of profficy Prometheus is imprisoned so your council will need a new one, who better than her? " aphrodite asked in an uncharacteristically smart suggestion. Everyone stared at her in shock, even her own kids." what? I'm smart too. "

" Okay, take your word on it aphy. " Poseidon chuckled. Aphrodite scrowled at poseidon before snapping her fingers encasing Sai sea god in a pink dress." APHRODITE! "

" Relax, it'll wear off in a few days. " the love goddess chuckled innocently.

" you deserve it dad. " percy shrugged.

" you're siding with her? " poseidon asked in confusion.

" Considering all the stories about you are probably true dad, I call this her revenge. " percy shrugged.

" Son you're grounded, no ice cream. " Poseidon joked.

" No! Not the ice cream! " percy joked back dramatically.

" seaweed brains." aphrodite chuckled at percy. Internally she gave a soft smile, she'd hate to admit it but she really wished that there wasn't a girl after him already but she gave a oath not to interfere. She wanted him to herself but that'd be disastrous to her health.

There was a minute shift in the planet like the entire earth smiled. How right that is. She controlled the world, literally and soon she'd have what she desired most. 


	2. Chapter 2

Percy jackson titan king

Ch2: Wizards and titans

I own nothing

It had been two months since percy was made the titan king. Rhyea former queen of the titans and calypso had been freed from their prisons and returned to mount orytheus. Percy's friend Rachel would be visiting today. When she had first found out percy was a titan, she initially made him swear it on the river styx and after that she slapped him for keeping her in the dark.

As usual in the titan palace the daughters of Aphrodite were trying to get the daughters of Athena to put makeup on while Venus's daughters were going after Athena's sons. Both groups of the love goddess's sons however were watching a fashion show on a TV set Sally brought from her old house in New York.

There was a burst of color and a distressed Rachel appeared in the room, panting heavily with a odd stick in her hand. "P-percy, got to to, hide. Dementors."

"what? " percy asked as the temperature in the room dropped suddenly and ice froze the floor. The campers got into defensive stances, looking for what would of caused this.

Three reaper like figure floated through the air with a low raspy moan.

" EXPECTO PATRONUM! " Rachel shouted as she aimed the stick. A burst of silver light in the form of a Swan burst forwards ramming into the creatures. They fled quickly and the ice receded. The second the creatures disappeared an owl with a letter appeared, it was a brown barn owl. Rachel gulped as the bird deposited the letter in front of her then flew towards percy and sat on his head much to the humor of the demigods.

The letter suddenly rose into the air before shaping itself into the shape of a chatterbox with a red ribbon tongue. "dear Ms Rachel Riddle-Dare, you have been charged by the ministry of magic with Illegal use of magic, using magic in front of muggles and underage apparition. You are to go to the ministry of Magic London England, with an authority figure until then you are suspended from any and all acts of magic, this shall serve as your only warning. " with that the letter tore itself to shreds midair with a puff of sparks.

" ministry of magic? Isn't that one of the things Hecate set up? " percy asked as he scratched the owl under its beak." well I'll go with you then. "

" Percy, you shouldn't, I'm not liked in the Wizarding world at all especially considering who my father is. " Rachel hissed back. Many demigods gave her a odd look, clearly not understanding what she said.

" You speak snake? " percy asked in shock.

" What? " Rachel asked with a blush." Sorry, I do that sometimes when I get worked up. I inherited it from dad, it's genetic. "

" No problem, hecate taught me how to speak parsaltongue too so I'll just give you gentle reminders. " percy smiled as he snapped his fingers and a letter appeared which he gave to the owl." Could you send our reply to the sender please? We'll be around later. " he gave the owl a small deruchima as well, something Hecate told him that the ministry of Magic expect when dealing with gods and demigods.

" Still, my dad's you-know-who, why are you helping me knowing that I'm his daughter? " Rachel asked.

" because Rachel, you're my friend, no matter who your parents. " percy replied then turned to the demigods." Don't mention what happened to anyone, Zeus HATES witches an wizards with a passion and will harm them openly so please don't tell them. " the demigods nodded in understanding at that, since Zeus/Jupiter tried to kill them for peti reasons such as their brother being a titan king or Hephaestus/Volcan divorcing Aphrodite/venus.

" Perseus!" called a voice percy turned to see artemis waiting by the doorway. "We need a place to stay."

"Alright, but no funny business Lady artemis, I am still not entirely trusting of you. " percy replied. He then turned to the love spawns." she causes anything, give her a makeover. " the demigods gave gleeful smiles and artemis paled in fear. Percy then returned his attention to Rachel." alright, let's go. " with a flash they were in an ally way in London.

" Now, where was that blasted brick? " percy muttered as he scanned over the brick wall.

" let me. " Rachel sighed and tapped her wand against a brick, two down and three in. The wall began to shift and move until an archway formed where two people in cloaks were waiting.

" who goes there? " a pink haired woman demanded.

" HI tonks. " Rachel smiled. The girl with pink hair sighed.

" Wotcher Rachel, who's he? " the now identified tonks asked.

" Tonks, meet Lord Perseus Jackson, current titan king. " Rachel smiled casually.

" Oh, uh, hi. " tonks smiled nervously.

" HI, please don't bow, call me Lord or anything, just call me percy. " the titan requested.

" Uh, okay then, percy, the Council is expecting you two. " tonks explained and gestured for them to follow.

The other wizard, had one eye and the other was strapped on." greetings jackson. " he grinned.

" Hey madeye. How's life? " percy asked.

" good, good, been keepin' an eye on Potter lately. " madeye shrugged.

" Does he know? " percy asked. Madeye shook his head, a no.

Rachel and tonks had no clue what was going on. That was until an eerie voice shouted out." AVARDA CARDARBA! " 


End file.
